The Young and The Old
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: Malie a Volturi guard isn't happy with her mate Alec so she decides to take a break in Forks,Washington. Surprises at every turn as Malie discovers sometimes love is hard to get and hard to lose. What will Malie do to make her life return back to normal.
1. the phone

This is after Breaking Dawn, this happened two years after. Paul didn't imprint on Rachel. Enough of the update, hope you like it. Enjoy :)

Summary: Malie a Volturi guard isn't happy with her mate Alec so she decides to take a break in Forks, Washington. Surprises at every turn as Malie discovers sometimes love is hard to get and hard to lose. What will Malie do to make her life return back to normal? What will the people who love her do to make her stay with them? AU

* * *

The oldest person I know is more than one person. They are Caius, Marcus, and Aro. Let's start with Aro he is a very power hungry person (well vampire but you know what I mean, hopefully). That's the reason why I'm telling you all this. He turned me into a vampire when he first seen how fast I was as a human; also my beauty was so unusual for someone of my age that he couldn't resist turning me into one of 'them'. Now Marcus he is a very plain vampire but he doesn't mind a good fight. Lastly Caius is very cruel he once gave me a scar on my back because I didn't do as I was ordered. Caius loves to kill people or anyone in general.

I look around and sigh no one went around these parts so I'm safe for now. My name is Malie and I have blood red eyes normally. My hair is black and straight that reaches down to my back. I look again if anyone is coming. I sigh and flip open my cell phone that Edward Cullen gave me the last time he seen me. I scroll through the names to find Edward's name.

I press the call button and put it up to my ear.

"Can't come to the phone, leave me a message," says Edward as Malie listens intently.

"Who did you just call," asks Alec, walking towards her.

Malie fumbles as she closes her phone and puts it in her pocket. Malie turns away from Alec so he won't get her phone, though it was a failed attempt. Alec runs around her, slips his hand in her pocket and retrieves the phone.

"Who's this," asks Alec showing Malie the phone.

"It's my friend Edward," answers Malie, a little scared.

"Cullen," Alec assumes. "I don't want you talking to anyone from that coven especially _him."_

"No it's another Edward I know," Malie lies, looking at Alec calmly.

Alec nods and pulls Malie in for a hug as he kisses her vigorously. When he stops, Malie sighs, sad he did so. Alec faces forward as he grabs Malie's hand. Alec and Malie start to walk toward Jane who is standing outside the room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius are.

"Why aren't you inside sister," asks Alec, his face showing concern.

"They made all the guards leave so they could talk awhile," replies Jane dryly as she stares at the door waiting for it to be finally open.

Alec nods understanding. Alec turns to Malie and smiles softly kissing her on the cheek. Jane makes a gagging noise as Alec kisses Malie again for several more minutes. Finally the doors are open and the three walk in. If Malie could have blushed she would have been dark pink as she walked in.

"My dear what is wrong," asks Aro, as he walks up to Malie, his hand extended towards her. Malie let's Aro take her hand as he read her thoughts. Aro smiles and says, "You and Alec have passionate love for each other."

Malie looks at him curiously but doesn't say a word. Alec holds her other hand and squeezes it lightly. Couple day later Malie boards an airplane to Forks, Washington to stay with the Cullen's for a while. After the last stop Malie puts her brown contacts making her eyes looking bloody. Malie shakes her head and puts in blue contacts to make her eyes purple like another vampire in Volterra named Heidi.

She walks into the airport and looks around, curious and amazed she had never seen an airport before, well except one time but not as well as she would like it.

"Malie," says someone behind her.

Malie turns around startled. "Carlisle, you scared me." Then realization hits her, why is Carlisle here instead of Edward. "Where is Edward he said he would pick me up?" asks Malie, worried.

"He is taking care of his mate and their child back at home," says Carlisle, calmly.

"Oh," says Malie, her face falling as she tries to imagine Edward's mate and daughter. They finally get there when Edward and the other Cullen's come out. A child is being held by a tan man who Malie assumes is Edward's child and the woman next to Edward with brown long hair is his mate, Bella Cullen.

"You're right," says Edward answering Malie's thoughts. "My daughter's name is Renessmee Cullen."

"Oh," Malie muses.

Edward walks up to Malie and gives her a hug. "Welcome back," he whispers as he hugs her. Malie smiles and walks over to where Carlisle is. Renessmee walks up to Malie with the 'tan man' following behind her. Malie flips open her phone to find Jacob Black- beta's number. She calls it and they all hear a ringing sound. Jacob picks up and Malie smiles.

"Hello Jacob," says Malie softly her voice smooth and gentle. Bella thinks, "She reminds me of Jane they way she talks."

Jacob nods and looks down at Renessmee who is looking up at Malie interestedly. Malie picks up Renessmee and coos to her in Italian. Bella goes forward to try to get her daughter back but Malie doesn't let go of the child. Malie then sets the little girl down as to have the little girl ask her questions, properly.

"Where did you come from," asks Renessmee looking at Malie with her eyes sparkling.

Before Malie answers they all go inside.

"I'm part of the Volturi guard," responds Malie smiling at the younger girl.

"How do you know my daddy," is the next question she asks.

"Well before you were born, your daddy left your mom thinking that it was the right thing to do, and that's when I first met your father," answers Malie hoping it was a sufficient answer for the intelligent girl.

"Last question, what is your power," says Renessmee her eyes looking up at Malie expectantly.

Malie bits her lip, "My power is to be able to get powers from other vampires. I could also change the powers that I get from other vampires. Though I could take away the powers of vampire for forever or a couple days. Can I tell you a story?"

Renessmee nods excitedly.

"Well in the guard there is a girl named Jane who I got angry at one day so without meaning to I took away her powers. She was so powerless but after a week of no powers they came back to her enjoyment," says Malie smiling.

"Wow," says Bella, "you can actually do that," she marvels.

Malie nods, "Yes though now with all the vampires I encountered I have a lot of powers making it difficult to decide what power to use in killing my _victim."_

Renessmee looks shocked but soon has a smile on her face again. The next day Bella and Edward are lying down in their bed, talking.

"So Malie," is all Bella says.

"What about her?" replies Edward looking at Bella with his eyebrow up?

"What's so special about her," blurts out Bella hiding her face in a pillow.

"Oh nothing really I just happen to relate to her that's all," says Edward sighing at his mate's jealousy.

Somewhere in the woods is Malie sitting on the edge of a cliff.

"Go back to your side," growls someone.

Malie turns around looking horrified. _"Don't kill me," thinks Malie as she looks at the large tan man._

"Leave her alone," says Jake going to the terrified Malie. Malie can't move so is picked up by Jacob. Malie is whimpering quietly. Jake takes her back to the Cullen's house.

"What happened," exclaims Esme looking at the distraught Malie_. _

"Sam caught her on our land then she had a spasm attack," replies Jake putting the little girl on the couch.

"_Oh my," exclaims Esme going over to Malie's side to talk to her._

"_Oh yeah Edward here's a warning Paul imprinted on Malie so you know," says Jake to Edward as he leaves the house to go to Edward's and Bella's cottage to get Renessmee._

_The next day _Bella and Edward are talking.

"_Why did he tell you," asks Bella looking at Edward suspiciously._

_Edward shrugs and lies "I don't know why he told me." _

_Meanwhile Jake rolls his eyes while he patrols with Paul. As soon as they are done they go to Sam's house._

_Jake groans, "I want to write a suicide note so bad, but since I have Nessie I know how you feel Paul."_

_Paul smiles and says wondering, "I wonder when I can see her again I'm dying to see her again."_

"_In due time," says Jake, "in due time."_

* * *

Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope it was a joy to read as well.


	2. imprinting? and daughters?

Hope you like it. There's a poem for your enjoyment that ties into the chapter. enjoy :)

* * *

In this world of options

I was given only two.

To live or to die

With or without you.

I could live with you, but my heart will be hollow

I could live without you; though live a life of sorrow.

I could die with you, though I would have no idea where I would go

I could die without you, and only I would know.

* * *

Malie decides to go shopping with Alice so everyone decides to investigate Malie's past. Bella and Edward go hunting while Renessmee is with Jacob so they aren't helping with the search of Malie's human background.

"Aha," screams Emmett as he looks at the computer screen. Rosalie looks at the computer screen, leaning against Emmett.

Rosalie's eyes go wide.

"Whoa," exclaims Emmett looking at what Rosalie just read.

Esme and Carlisle walk over to the two, to see what they found so far.

"What did you find," asks Esme looking at the computer screen.

"Wow, Edward lost his virginity way before Bella," exclaims Carlisle.

"He was human too," states Esme.

"Though she 'died' when she was eighteen of an unknown sickness," says Rosalie.

"Oh my god Malie is Edward's daughter and Renessmee's sister," states Emmett wide eyed.

"That means that Malie is our niece or granddaughter," says Esme, as she looks at Carlisle.

Meanwhile Malie is going in and out of stores shopping with Alice.

"Wow," says Alice, "that looks good on you."

"You think it does," replies Malie as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Yep," affirms Alice nodding her head solemnly, "I really do."

After they buy the things they picked out they go home.

On the way home Malie looks at Alice and smiles. "Thank you Alice for being so nice to me and taking me out shopping," says Malie happily.

"You welcome," replies Alice as she drives into the garage. Waiting in the garage is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. Rosalie has her arms crossed and is close to Emmett.

"What is wrong everyone?" asks Alice already knowing what it is already.

"Malie is Edward's daughter," says Carlisle getting right to the point.

"That's why Jacob told Edward about Paul imprinting on Malie," asks Bella walking into the garage with Edward by her side.

"Exactly," says Rosalie looking at Malie.

They all go into the living room and begin to talk like civil vampires.

"So you are Edward's daughter," asks Bella looking at Malie as if she grew a head.

"I suppose so, I never met my father to tell you the truth," replies Malie calmly as she fingers a rose lightly. **(AN: How in the world did she get a rose.)**

Then they all look at each other while silence overwhelms them all. A few moments later the door slams open and Renessmee skips in with Jacob by her side. Jacob then looks at the group and smiles evilly.

"You all finally figured it out," replies Jacob sitting down as Renessmee scrambles to get on his lap.

"Yes we did," says Bella, especially stunned.

Edward smiles as he remembers that he did have a daughter named Malie but he turned into a vampire before he could see her grow up. After sometime of just quiet Edward looks horrified at Jacob's thoughts.

"Are you joking," asks Edward to Jacob.

Jacob shakes his head. While this is going on the two sisters are getting acquainted better.

"Please," plead Renessmee with her hands clasped together.

"Alright," replies Edward.

"Good job Nessie," says Jacob as he picks her up to put her on the floor. Malie stands up as she goes with Jacob and Renessmee to Jacob's truck.

Nessie sits in the middle as the other two get in the car after her.

They finally drive to Sam's house where both Sam and Emily are waiting outside for them. Malie gets out first helping Renessmee out. Malie then looks at Emily and Malie inwardly winces because of the scar on Emily's right side of her face.

"This is Sam and his fiancée Emily," introduces Jacob then they go inside.

Malie stays at the entrance looking at all of the guys and Leah.

"Come on Malie," says Nessie grabbing Malie's arms taking her to the table.

Malie sits down and Nessie plops down on Malie's lap.

"What is imprinting," asks Malie, as she plays with Nessie's hair playfully.

They all stop what they are doing to look at Paul. Paul looks at Malie probably debating whether or not he should go over to her and just give her a bear hug.

"It's like you are the only one holding him to the ground," says Sam kissing Emily.

"Though you want her to be happy and will be anything for her," says Jacob as Renessmee moves onto his lap next.

Malie nods thoughtfully. "So….." says Malie her voice trailing off. Malie stands up and goes outside. Malie breathes in as Paul comes behind her giving her a hug.

Malie smiles calmly though her nerves aren't fully calm.

"What's wrong," asks Paul, letting go of her, so she can face him.

"Nothing," she replies as her face falls in sadness.

"I can't do this to him," thinks Malie as she tries to think about trying to tell him about certain uncomfortable subjects.

After a while Malie gives up and hugs Paul as they are soaked in the rain. **(AN: Why do these kinds of scenes look so good when it's raining?)**

Paul and Malie come back to the house as the pack looks at the two being so close to each other. Malie gets put down on the floor and she hugs Paul as she gets ready to go back home.

"You can come back anytime," screams Emily above the rain.

Malie smiles as she hears what Emily said.

* * *

Hope you like it. Till next time stay pretty...


	3. i'm sorry daddy

Hope you all like it. enjoy :)

* * *

Malie opens her eyes to see someone looking at her worriedly. Malie screams as the unidentified person stares at her.

Edward runs into the room to see Malie sitting up in Edward's sofa bed looking scared stiff of something.

"What's wrong?" asks Edward as he smoothes out his daughter's hair back out of her face.

Malie whimpers and says, "Alec."

"Alec," says Edward confused, "you mean your mate right."

Malie nods, "He was in my room."

"Oh," says Edward sitting on the bed waiting for Malie's thoughts to be calmer. Finally they quiet a little for him to leave the room.

Malie looks at the wall where Alec was standing, she knew he was there seeing that she was partially calm during the whole time she was looking at him.

She then closes her eyes and opens them again and like before Alec is standing there looking coolly at her. She wanted more than anything for him to kiss her so she would know it was him and not her imagination.

Alec walks closer to her, his red eyes staring at her wrist. Malie looks at her wrist and remembering how she turned into a vampire.

"Why are you here?" questions Alec, looking at Malie's face now.

"Well, well I needed a break," stutters Malie looking up at Alec's calm face.

"Don't ever leave me again," says Alec as he kisses her cheek vigorously.

Meanwhile Alice eyes go wide as she sees what she sees.

"What Alice?" asks Edward?

"Alec kissing Malie," says Alice glad it was over.

Edward goes up to his room and is disgusted in what he sees, Malie being kissed by Alec repeatedly on her neck and cheek. Edward is even more furious with Alec's thoughts than his daughter's.

"Malie," growls Edward standing in the doorway. Malie looks startled at her father's appearance.

"What's wrong," asks Malie as she slowly cleans up her appearance.

"You know what's wrong," growls Edward. "Leave now," thinks Edward looking at his daughter.

Malie stands up and leaves the room. Edward at this point has no idea what he should do. The two end up going downstairs.

"Dad," screams Malie sometime later.

"No," Edward says, "you got to understand that the world doesn't revolve around you."

"The last time I checked….it did," replies Malie looking at her father daringly.

Seeing that they look the same age this argument looks very odd between the two.

"Awkward," everyone thinks. Edward doesn't know if Bella thinks that but he can guess it's the case.

Edward stops talking and Malie looks at her father awkwardly. Then they hug each other and Malie cries tearless tears.

"I'm sorry daddy," says Malie in between sobs.

"It's okay," reassures Edward as he hugs his daughter closer to him.

* * *

Jacob: Aww how touching.

Edward:Hahaha leave me alone. (leaves the area)

Jacob: You know Bells I never seen a stepmom younger than her stepchild.

Bella(annoyed): Is that my fault!

Jacob:No, I guess not.

All leave the area.

* * *

A fun little thing there that I happen to be thinking about. Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	4. happy place

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

Thanks everybody who read this so far and liked it. I am glad you all like it.

* * *

Malie and Renessmee happen to go to the beach with Jacob and Paul. Malie and Paul spread out a blanket where Malie sits down as she looks at the three enjoying the water.

"Come on in," screams Paul, "the water's great."

"No," she screams back, "I don't like water."

Renessmee rolls her eyes and goes over to her sister.

"Please come in," the little girl pleads.

Malie happened to have her swimsuit on but she didn't feel like going in the water. Paul then walks over to her, picks her up and throws her into the cold water.

Malie comes up and looks at Paul with a murderous look on her face. Her jeans were soaking wet yet she could have cared less as she ran after Paul who was laughing his head off.

"You're never going to get me," he says, as he keeps up with his consistent pace.

"Too late, because I already did," says Malie, tackling Paul to the ground as if it was nothing. Paul turns over onto his back and looks at the triumphant Malie.

"I will get you, but not today," he replies.

As they go back to the Cullen house everyone one is quiet, it's like everyone knows something bad is going to happen but no one says it.

When they walk in Alice says that Jacob and Paul must leave because the Volturi will be coming soon and it will be concerning Malie and where she had been up to these last couple of weeks. Malie knew that she would probably be forced to come back even though she didn't want to. She also knew that Jane would love to torture her for that one time Malie took away her powers.

So when they came in she was not shocked when Jane tortured her to the fullest extent of her being, every part of Malie's body struggled against the pain it was feeling but due to being so wet it was like her attempts were failed ones.

"Now we were told that the Cullens had to come as well," announces Felix when Malie's screams of pain finally die down a considerable amount.

The Cullen's then follow the Guard against their will but with them. She could hear her father's thoughts oh too well and now out of all times she wished she couldn't. Her whole family was standing strong though she knew the only person who wasn't was herself. She couldn't show the strength and stubbornness she shown to them some time ago though she wished she, though she also wished she could be somewhere else. She knew a lot of things and she knew that they would never give up without and good fight which had been knocked out Malie a good while ago.

She also bet that her being forced to follow Jane back to Aro, Marcus, and Caius which she bet was her plan to do.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	5. got to tell them

Oh wow its next time I updated fast. ^.^

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since she had been taken here. She wasn't too happy that her sweet memory and probably her last one was of them playing on First Beach though she knew if she couldn't cover it up she will be punished by Aro, Caius, and Marcus because of her stubbornness and also not telling them where she was going before she left.

Malie gulps nervously as she walks up to Aro, Marcus, and Caius who are sitting down comfortably as they look at her coldly. Her family had come with her and that made her even more nervous though she was glad that the werewolves were too busy to come with them, her of all people knowing that they would have been killed almost instantly, which she couldn't bear in the least to watch or even hear for that matter.

Finally when she comes into a good distance with Aro, Aro walks up to her and smiles.

"You know you are a very defiant girl," said Aro, as he outstretches his hand towards her so he can hear her thoughts, though while he is doing this he can no longer hear them.

"You have acquired a new power haven't you," questions Aro, as he pulls his hand away from her own.

Malie nods and Aro goes back to his seat.

"Save only the ones who are useful," he says with a flick of his hand.

Then the Guard come closer to them and begins to fight. Nessie happen to be left behind so she was safe though as they faught the Guard Malie had a feeling that something wasn't right. She turned in all directions and then she realized what was wrong Jane wasn't anywhere in sight. Right when she thought that Jane comes behind her with and attack though before she can lay a hand on Malie Jane is rebounded backwards onto her back.

The fight ends and they leave quickly as to not ensue more chaos. Malie comes with them feeling she needs to tell Paul the sad fact that she can't be with him. When the boards the plane all she can think about is how the two who love her will take to her not being able to choose between the two men. She then slumps down into her chair when Alice and Jasper come to comfort her into a sleep-like state.

In this state she can hear both Jasper and Alice muttering to her soothing words of comfort and what not. Malie stirs every so often but doesn't make such a big fuss about what she happens to be dreaming about. Malie's dreams consisting of Paul and Alec and telling the two about what they gotton into though while some parts of her dreams goes off well some parts do not.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	6. just thinking too much

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

This chapter is for the infamous dollface's I Love You Challenge

Prompt: 'I love your ability to make me feel better when times are tough.'

This was also influenced by the song Echo by Trapt.

* * *

Malie walks up to where Paul lives and she intakes an unnecessary breath of air. She then goes up to Paul's door and knocks softly. When Paul finally opens the door Malie can't help but look at all the details she hadn't seen before.

"What's wrong," he asks her, Paul now becoming worried because of her silence.

"I can't be with you, I'm sorry," whispers Malie.

"What did you say," he asks, his temper rising out despair.

"I can't be with you, alright," screams Malie, invisible tears threatening to come.

Paul stars to shake and Malie just stares at him.

"Why can't you," he questions, angrily.

"Well I'm a vampire and I happen to have a mate," says Malie.

At that moment Paul transforms and Malie crouches down putting her hands over her head, scared.

"Calm down," she whispers, her voice barely audible. "Calm down, Paul."

Pau looks down at her and realizes what he had done. He made her scared of him. How could he be such an arsewhole?

"Paul, you did nothing wrong," says Malie, stopping Paul's rant. Paul looks at her and Malie looks at him.

"You did nothing wrong," she repeats. She then looks at her arms and her left hand which are covered in blood.

Paul looks at it. "What about that," he says annoyed.

"Oh I bet you spilt your own blood to feel guilty about being mad," she says shrugging. This would have looked like an odd situation and Malie did not want to picture how it looked like.

Then Paul changes back and Malie's face blushes a little even though she is not even sure how that was even possible. They then go inside and talk a little.

"Why do you love me," asks Malie, "beside me being your imprint?"

Paul inhales a deep breath in. "Besides you being my imprint, I love your ability to make me feel better when times are tough, that's another reason why I love you."

Malie looks at him curiously. _"What did he mean by that," she thought, "it wasn't like she had been nice or anything, like that to him to tell her that." _She then thought about it once more and knew it was really just her thinking too much.

As she sits by Paul her mind just wants to tell him that it will be alright though she knows really it won't and she's sad that it will never heal the cut that she had made in Paul's skin. Though not a real cut she could feel the real effects of one.

Some days later Alec comes to the Cullen's to hear what Malie has to say to him.

"Alec why do you love me," she asks, trying to be brave.

"I love you for you," he says. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess," she says knowing that it wasn't an exceptional answer for Alec.

"Let's go Malie," he says, turning around ready to leave the house.

"No," said a small voice behind him.

Alec turned around knowing the small voice that Malie had when she was being defiant.

"Why did you say 'no'," asks Alec trying to be calm.

"I want to stay here a little more," she says, looking at her mate through her big violet eyes.

"You will stay till the end of next month, end of that month I will pick you up," announces Alec. "So is there anything you want me to know, before I leave Malie?"

"Yes there is," she replies, looking down at her wrist, "I had been imprinted on."

Alec looks at her weirdly and Edward takes the liberty to tell Alec what that means.

"What!" screams Alec, his calm voice a distant memory, "so you mean she has to choose between him and me."

Then there is a moment of silence and Edward comes back in with Alec who is seething at the thoughts that are being forcibly process through his mind at the time. When he leaves Malie puts her face in her hands ashamed no less of herself.

There was nothing she could do at that moment but be ashamed and embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Calm down Moll," comforts Edward sitting next to his daughter.

"How can I?" questions Malie, looking at her handsome father. "Really how can I calm down when this is my entire fault?"

Edward laughs and pats his daughter on the back. "Well I bet people will have their own opinions but it's your decision who you want to be with either Alec or Paul, either way I'm behind you hundred percent and all I want is for you to be happy."

Malie looks at her father amazed that she didn't have him her whole childhood and teenage years; if her father was there she would have been a different person and might have not been a vampire. So either way life would have been different.

Edward laughs at his daughter's thoughts when Renessmee clambers onto her older sister's lap. Malie chuckles at the similarities between the two sisters. Both liked and were imprinted on by werewolves. Both have a wonderful father. Though the two girls are so alike why does she feel like that something is missing? She then looked at her father as he talked to Bella affectionately. That was what was missing her mother, who died a couple years after she 'died'.

While she is thinking she looks at the scene around her and smiles. Who was she going to pick over-protective, over sensual Alec or also very protective, emotionally charged Paul? That was going to be on her mind till close to the end of the next month. Will she choose Alec or Paul?

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	7. two are my choice

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

I added some more to this chapter.

* * *

Edward laughs at his daughter's thoughts when Renessmee clambers onto her older sister's lap. Malie chuckles at the similarities between the two sisters. Both liked and were imprinted on by werewolves. Both have a wonderful father. Though the two girls are so alike why does she feel like that something is missing? She then looked at her father as he talked to Bella affectionately. That was what was missing her mother, who died a couple years after she 'died'.

While she is thinking she looks at the scene around her and smiles. Who was she going to pick over-protective, over sensual Alec or also very protective, emotionally charged Paul? That was going to be on her mind till close to the end of the next month. Will she choose Alec or Paul?

* * *

As I relax by my sister I think about what I should do. Should I pick Alec or Paul. If I pick Alec, I will have to go back to Italy and my old ways. If I pick Paul I will be here and I will stay with my new ways. Currently I smiled, remembering my bronze eyes that had formed during my stay here, it was strange to not feed on humans but I got used to it.

My dad looks at me and smiles, "You are thinking aren't you."

I nod and look at my dad as he looks back at me.

"What are you thinking," my dad asked, frustrated that he could no longer hear my thoughts.

I giggle and say,"Just thinking about who I should stay with, because if I stay with Paul I can be with you guys and also my new ways go back to Alec and I will go back to by red-eyed ways, which I do not want."

"Maybe you will get both people," Her father suggests. "Bella got that."

I look at my dad confused.

"She got me and she has Jake who is around her," my father explains.

"Oh," I say, thoughtfully. "That would be interesting if that did happen."

Renessmee looks at her older sister and said quietly in a sing song voice, "They are coming, Jakey and Paul."

"Really," I say, cheerfully thinking about her Paul. Oh how it would be nice to have them both.

Renessmee nods, replying happily, "Yes, they are coming."

Then both Jake and Paul walk into the house, Paul walks over to me and picks me up. I laugh halfheartedly which makes him put me down.

"What's wrong babe," Paul asks, looking at her worried.

"Oh, nothing just that I miss you that's all," I reply.

Once more Paul hugs Malie, and she slowly but surely relaxes, happy and glad that he is alright for the time being. I will choose both for if I choose one I will live a life of horrible suffering though if I choose both I have all the happiness in the world.

Paul then sits down putting Malie on her lap.

"So are you doing anything exciting," Paul asked as he watched what was on television.

"Not really except trying to figure out where I should stay," Malie replies. "Stay here in Forks or go back to Italy."

"Stay here," Paul said. "I can't live without you."

"I know, and that's what's hard about making my decision," Malie tells him.

Paul kisses her neck. "Stay here, with me and you know everyone else."

Malie smiled, "I guess it should be easy to choose."

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


End file.
